To Be A Dauntless
by BBSweetie
Summary: Tris is happy with her life after she becomes a member of the Dauntless faction. She has Tobias, she has a job, and now she gets to train the initiates. But is that really what's in store for her, or is there more? (CONT. DIVERGENT W/O WAR) I know this has been done before but I'm taking a new spin on it I swear with more detail please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. This applies to all future chapters.**

Chapter 1

It's interesting when you think about it. The similarities between throwing a knife at a target and piercing a person's skin with the tattoo needles. The only difference is that when you throw the knife it cracks the glass, and when you pierce the needle you create something beautiful.

"There ya' go," I tell Zeke as I bandage his new wolf head on his upper arm. "Keep that on for 24 hours and make sure to apply lotion regularly or it'll get chapped-" Zeke waves his hand and stands, stretching.

"I've gotten a tattoo before, Tris." I roll my eyes and wave him away before cleaning up my inks and needles.

Suddenly, arms wrap around my waist and I gasp, bringing my elbow forward to strike my attacker when his lips suddenly attach to my neck and I recognize a familiar smell. My shoulders relax, and I chuckle, relishing the feeling of being in his arms again.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on a Dauntless holding a needle?" I tell Tobias, leaning into him as he brings his lips to my ear.

"At least I'll be inked by the woman I love," he kisses me again and I laugh before turning around and bringing my lips to his. I smile, my nose touching his nose.

It's been a year since my initiation into Dauntless, and since Tobias and I officially got was a shock to everyone at first, and many people thought my ranking was because of Tobias, just like he had feared. But, I'd proved myself 100x over since then, and nobody doubted my place, or my relationship, anymore.

"Today's the day," he says, putting his hands on my waist, allowing me to put my head on his chest and breathe in his sweet cologne.

"Do you think they'll take me seriously?" I ask tentatively.

Since I was the first in my initiation group and so was Tobias, they're letting us train the transfer initiates together. Today's Choosing Day, which meant Zeke was my last tattoo of the month. For the next few weeks, I would be all training, all the time.

"Of course I do. Anyone who misjudges the girl with only six fears better pray factionless is what they end up with." I smile at his reassurance and am about to respond when Christina, Will, and Uriah all enter, whooping and hollering with excitement.

"Alright, lovebugs! Let's go kick some trainee ass!" Christina says, high fiving Uriah. Chris and Uri will be training the Dauntless-born initiates, while Will will be covering for Tobias in the Control Room.

I laugh and trail out of the parlor with Tobias's hand in mine. Christina ruffles Uriah's short hair and Will drapes his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm honestly debating whether or not to have the initiates call me Six. I really want them to take me seriously," I say to my friends.

"I told you they would-" Tobias says but I cut him off.

"I know you did but I'm really nervous their just going to see me as some little girl," I look at Christina for help who is narrowing her eyes at me.

"No, I think you're good as Tris. Six would suit you just fine, but if one of the initiates happen to look you up or something they'll see Tris: First of her group and universal tough chick. You don't need to go by a different name to be serious," Christina says. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Thanks, Chris. Okay, I guess I'll stick with Tris," I lean into Tobias who rubs my shoulder and whispers in my ear.

"Trust me. You're tough and the initiates will know it no time."

"There they are! C'mon, let's go catch that first jumper!" Christina says, running off in the direction of the net. Tobias and I look at each other, smile, and run in the same direction. Something tells me this is going to be a fun first-time as trainer...

**Okay! Hi guys! So, I know that this story has been done many times (training initiates, tattoo parlor, nickname as 6, etc.) but it is my goal to make this different! I hope you guys enjoy it and review! I love reviews. Good AND bad! I'll hopefully be updating soon, but I warn you, sometimes my updates get a little sparse. Don't lose faith in me! I promise that even if I don't update for a week I will NOT abandon this story! Follow and favorite and REVIEW!**

**~BBSweetie~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tobias, Christina, Uriah, and I stand in a line next to the net. I have my arms behind my back and me feet shoulder-width apart. I figure it makes me look tough, and I hope I'm correct. A smile from Tobias increases my confidence, and I tilt my head up. Will had to work in the control room, so after giving Christina a kiss goodbye he regretfully abandoned us to the initiates. We couldn't hear Eric above us (he had so graciously offered to take the initiates from the ceremony to the compound), but we knew he was no doubt scaring them to death as he did to Chris, Uri, and I when we were in their place.

"Everybody ready?" I ask, trying not to let my voice shake. Tobias squeezes my shoulder and walks forward to the net as the first jumper lands in it, laughing with glee.

"Awesome," the boy says. Tobias helps him down and asks him his name.

"Hm, a boy this time," Christina whispers. I shrug my shoulders and resume my position, steeling my gaze when the initiate looks my way.

"First jumper—Jonathen!" I tilt my head my in his direction, keeping my expression neutral. He wears Candor standard colors, which mean he'll be one of my initiates.

"Hot damn," he says, wolf whistling at Christina. She makes a disgusted face and shudders.

"Hey," I whisper to her, "at least he's my initiate. Four'll kick his ass." Christina laughs as the next jumper falls—a Dauntless born.

The last jumper is a young girl with short brown hair and glasses with a cracked lense—probably from the jump off the train onto the roof. She wears Erudite blue, with a delicate frame. She probably won't last long, but nobody thought I was going to last long either. There were no Abnegation transfers this year, but that doesn't surprise me. There are rarely ever Abnegation transfers into Dauntless.

The initiates are in a clump, with all of us in a row facing them. There are ten Dauntless born, and eight transfers. That means that eight of them will be leaving us sometime throughout initiation. The thought makes me sad, but it just proves how ruthless you really have to be to be in Dauntless.

"My name's Four, and this is Tris," Tobias says with a glance in my direction. Some of the initiates snort, others laugh, and I cross my arms, clenching my jaw so they know to shut up. Some of them look frightened, others dubious and I make sure to keep them in mind and give them a hard time during training. "We will be training the transfers," Tobias continues, "while Christina and Uriah," he waves his hand toward them, "will be training the Dauntless-born initiates."

"Initiation will be hard," I speak up. "It will hurt, it will frighten you. You might not make it through to the end. Be prepared for anything, just like a true Dauntless should be."

Uriah steps forward and holds his hand up to his left. "Dauntless-born, I assume you don't need a tour?" The initiates walk in the direction Uriah pointed to. Just before they leave, Tobias speaks.

"One quick note. During each of the three stages of initiation, you will be ranked. If you are ranked after ten, you will not be accepted into Dauntless and will move on to be factionless. During the stages, you will be ranked on progress in an effort to have you improve before the final stage of training. That is all." Tobias waves them off. The transfers all look mildly terrified, except for Jonathen, the first jumper. He just looks cocky and is idly checking his fingernails. I bristle and put him on my inner list of grievances.

"Transfers, if you'll follow Tris and I, we will give you a tour of the compound." Four walks off without looking back to see if anyone followed. I jog up to his side.

"That Jonathen kid is gonna be another Peter. I can see it," I whisper. He nods, turning around to face the initiates once we reach the chasm.

"This is the chasm," he says, "you fall off of it, you die."

"Don't be stupid, initiates," I warn, "Many have met their end off of this chasm. We don't want any of you to meet the same fate." The initiates all hesitantly look over, some gulp, others laugh it off and pretend to push.

"Follow me," I say, walking over to the edge of the pit. Memories enter silently of Al, Peter, and Drew attacking me here, violating me. I push them out of my head and turn to face the initiates. "This is the Pit. Everything social that happens in Dauntless takes place here. Shops, Tattoos, you can even see the Control Room up there." When I point to the tattoo parlor, part of me yearns for my job again, but I also can't wait to begin training these pains to be members. I'm already hoping some of them become factionless and others make it through. I hope that isn't too mean of me…

We lead the initiates to the dorms. They had a few updates since last year. Nicer toilets, cleaner sinks, but everything is still out in the open. "You will all be sleeping here. Get changed, and meet everyone in the caf for dinner." Tobias says and he and I move to exit the room.

"Wait!" The Erudite girl calls, "is this the girl's dorm or the boy's dorm?" Tobias smirks, remembered that someone in my group asked the same thing.

"Both." We exit, hearing choruses of 'sweet!' and 'uh no' from various initiates.

"So, what do you think?" Tobias asks, slinging his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close.

"I think…" I turn and kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "this is going to be fun."

**OKAY! Wow. I wrote that a lot faster than I thought I would. Originally, I was going to make my new posts be every Saturday, but I got excited so I just wrote this one and posted it! You can definitely expect a new post every Saturday, and probably sooner. They all won't be this short and they probably won't be posted this quickly either. But definitely at least one new chapter every Saturday.**

**I really hope you guys liked this! Please review and I will love you six-ever! Thank you so much to my three followers!**

**Veeleigh**

**dizzybizzylizzy**

**gabrielleizzy45**

**If you review or follow or favorite you'll get a mention to so that's something to look forward to! Reviews really make me happy, if you haven't already guessed. See ya'll next time!**

~BBSweetie~


	3. Chapter 3

**Annual Saturday chapter, as promised! Enjoy! Also, I decided to change her name back to Tris instead of the initiates calling her Six. I'm updating that in all the other chapters as well :)**

Dinner went smoothly. Nobody asked questions, just ate and laughed and had a good time. Tobias held my hand under the table, and we maintained our "tough instructor" personalities by barely acknowledging the initiates. No one guessed our relationship, and a part from Zeke showing up and embarrassing Uriah, nothing of great importance happened.

"You know, I've been thinking," I say to Tobias back in the apartment.

"Uh oh," he says. I swat him and continue.

"What if we make a life together, but then get too old for Dauntless? I mean, are they really going to kick mothers and fathers out to the factionless?" Tobias sits behind me and rubs my shoulders. I turn my head to look at him as he kisses my forehead.

"I wouldn't let them. Our children will see us old and wrinkly and we will get to see our grandchildren. Promise." I smile and turn around, sitting up so that my elbows rest on his shoulders and his face is level with mine. He looks at me and rests his hands on my hips.

"Tobias Eaton, are you implying that you want children?" I wiggle myself forward so my hips grind against his.

"Mmm…let's start now," he flips me onto my back and I laugh as his lips meet mine.

**-To Be A Dauntless-**

I wake up to Tobias stroking my hair and kissing my temple.

"Time to get up…first day of training…"

"Mmm…" I groan and burrow myself deeper into his chest. He laughs, pulling me close and pressing his mouth to my hair.

"You get to throw knives at Jonethen's head…" He trails off and I sit up, considering this.

"Okay," I shrug, "let's go." Tobias laughs and we both get dressed before heading downstairs.

**-To Be A Dauntless-**

We give each other a mischievous glance before clanging our pots and pans together loudly. The Erudite girl, who I now know as Laure, sits up gingerly as if she had already been awake. A tall lanky blonde named Anne shoots up, eyes wild, and Jonathen falls out of his bed.

"Initiates!" I yell, "training room, five minutes. You're not there, you're out." It was a little harsh of me to say, reminded me of Eric, but Tobias didn't seem to have a problem with it, so I didn't either.

Tobias and I exit the dorm room, walking in a comfortable silence to the training room. The targets are all set up and ready to go. Tobias handles his knives longingly, and shoots one at the center of the target in a flash. It hits with startling force, shattering the plastic around it.

"Well, we know someone hasn't gotten rusty this year." I tease. He motions me forward and hands me a knife.

"Let's see if working in the tattoo parlor dulled your sense of adventure." Tobias says, a challenge written in bold across his face. I smile my Cheshire Cat smile, and throw the knife. It hits a little ways off center, at the edge of the target. I grit my teeth as Tobias chuckles, grabbing another knife. Taking a deep breath, I lunge and throw. It hits in the exact same spot his knife had, shoving his out of the way so it only hangs on by the tip. I smile triumphantly and look at his astonished face with my hands on my hips.

"That's what you get for underestimating me," I say just as the initiates come barreling in.

"The first lesson you're going to learn is accuracy in the art of throwing knives. As Tris so demonstrated before you walked in, it's a skill you never lose, and it will do you well in your future as a Dauntless soldier. I want everyone to stand in a line, grab knives, and hit the target as close to the center as you can." Tobias steps back and the initiates stand in a line, each with their own target.

I walk around the initiates, looking at their forms. The ones I see practicing their forms first are the smart ones. Anne, the lanky blonde from Candor, Laure, the Erudite, Chrissy, another from Candor, and Greg, from Erudite. The ones I see throwing first without thinking about technique are, of course, Jonathen, Harry from Candor, Charlotte from Erudite, and Tyler from Erudite. Having a room full of smart asses and know it all's probably wasn't the best decision, but there were just no Dauntless from Abnegation or Amity this year.

I walk over to Jonathen who keeps missing the center of the target and observe his form. His feet are too far spread, he throws his shoulder instead of his wrist, and his head bucks when he throws. All together, he's terrible.

"Jonathen, watch me." I say, taking stance in front of a remaining target. Feet shoulder with apart and flexible wrist, I throw my knife and it hits dead center. "See? It's all about form, not force."

"Whatever," he snorts, "I'm not planning on taking advice from some flat-chested chick. Do men a favor? Get a boob job and make something interesting of yourself." He goes back to throwing and missing, and I bristle walking away. Flat-chested? Really? That was a low blow…

Tobias comes over and stands next to me, touching my arm with his as his own minimal sense of support. "You okay? What did he say? You're practically vibrating."

"Nothing," I say through my teeth, knowing Tobias would sooner send him against the target than live with a comment like that about me. He looks at me dubiously but says nothing. He was never one to pry.

Knife sessions end and the initiates are released for lunch. I throw my own knives at the target until my wrist looks almost purple from being used so much. Tobias had gone with the initiates, but now he comes back with a smoothie and a grilled chicken sandwich for me. Setting it out on the table, he watches me as I sheath my knives in my pants and wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"Thanks," I say, taking the patty and immediately starting to eat. I hadn't realized how famished I was until now.

"No problem. Now, will you tell me what Jonathen said?" He asks. He may not be one to pry, but that doesn't mean he'll let me go on when I'm bothered by something. I look down, biting my lip.

"He just made some comments…on the size of certain body parts…" I say. I look up to see Tobias's eyes ablaze.

"And he thinks he can just _do_ that? You're the trainer! He is the initiate and can easily be removed from this faction! In fact, I will see to it right now that he no longer—"

I cut Tobias off by putting my hand over his mouth. "He's just an idiotic kid, Tobias. He can't bother me if I don't let him. Besides, by the way he was throwing today, he won't need your help to become factionless." That makes Tobias crack a smile and I grin. "Now, let's go and fetch them for some more practice. I want them to be as sore as I am going to be tomorrow." Tobias laughs and swings me up out of the chair before we walk back to the cafeteria, arm in arm like two little school girls.

**Wow! That was a long one! I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I can't wait to SEE YOUR REVIEWSSSS! Thanks to my one reviewer and 3 new followers and 2 new favorites!**

**pianogirl2016**

**defygravity1127**

**Martyparty98**

**DauntlessInsanity**

**ArabianLover16**

**TrueBloodLove**

**And the wonderful guest who reviewed!**

**Thank you all for reading and I really hope I get to hear your thoughts! See you sometime this week or definitely next Saturday!**

**~BBSweetie~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, ya'll! So I know it's late...but it's still Saturday! At least in my time zone it is but that's what I'm going by soooo...enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Later that night, Tobias and I are sitting in the dining hall with Chris, Uri, and Zeke. I wonder if it's wrong of me to want to throw knives at Jonathen's head like Tobias did to me. I was terrified, of course, but it made me a better soldier. Maybe it would keep his cocky ass in check. I look over in his direction and see him staring down Anne's shirt and I bristle. Pig.

Just then, Will enters and jogs to Christina, swinging his arms around her neck and covering her in kisses. The Dauntless-born look indifferent, probably having experienced similar scenarios before, but the transfers look awed, almost disgusted. They would never see Christina as the tough instructor again, and that was what I was afraid of.

I look over to my left and see the water dispenser. Noticing my empty glass, I get up and start walking, but Jonathen sticks his foot out at the last second and I trip, almost falling flat on my face, but two arms wrap around my waist and catch me in the nick of time. I crane my head around and see Tobias with an amused expression on his face.

"Well, hi there," I say, smiling at him.

"Hey," he says, leaning down.

There's this funny thing called jinxing. For some reason, it really wants to be my friend.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Zeke calls out. I laugh and look at Tobias.

"What the hell," he says, leaning down so our lips meet. It only lasts for a second but still my lips tingle when he pulls me back up. I look around at the initiates and see shocked looks on all of their faces, except for one. Jonathen just looks smug, like he knew it all along.

"Crap," I say under my breath as Tobias and I walk back to the table. He smiles and puts his arm around me.

"On the bright side, we can make physical contact," he says.

**********************To Be a Dauntless*************************

We walk on the roof after dinner, hand in hand, balancing on the seam. Tobias looks down and gulps, and I squeeze his hand. He smiles shakily at me, and pull him along.

"You just have to shut the fear down, like you do in your fear landscape." I say, hopping onto the next roof which is much flatter and easier to walk on.

"Doesn't mean I'm not still scared," he says, sitting down on the ledge and pulling me into his lap.

"What are we going to do about Jonathen?" I ask, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"There's nothing we really can do, a part from making training a personal hell for him. He's like Peter; vicious and cruel, but a Dauntless none the less. The best we can hope for is that he fails initiation. Who knows what he'll be like in the fear landscape?" He strokes my hair softly, and I let my eyes drift shut.

"Mhm. Let's hope he sucks," I whisper and Tobias chuckles softly. The last thing I register before my mind shuts down are his lips on the top of my head.

**********To Be a Dauntless**********

The next day at training, the initiates are practicing blocking against the orange bags. I look over and see Laure working hard against one, but her arms are weak, like spaghetti. I walk over to her and stand next to her, reminding me of the first time Tobias touched me.

"You need to lift more weights. That's enough of the bags for now, go work on making your arms stronger, or you'll never pass," she bites her lip and nods, walking over to the weights. Jonathen is sitting on one of the workout benches, smiling at Anne and another Candor girl as they touch his bicep while he flexes. I grit my teeth and march over to them, crossing my arms and raising one eyebrow.

"Is touching another's arm supposed to strengthen your reflexes?" I ask, and Anne looks away guiltily. I jerk my head towards the bags and they scamper off timidly.

"Lighten up, Tris. You're missing out on the fun of initiation." He leans back and smiles, looking me up and down. "Not that you had any fun during yours anyway, you know, like fucking your instructor or anything. I knew you couldn't have placed first without a little help." I bristle and glare at him.

"You better watch your mouth, or it'll come back to bite you," I say, turning to face the rest of the initiates, "first fight! Jonathen and Lucas," I yell. Jonathen shrugs and gets up, stretching out his arms.

"Whatever, Stiff," he says. I walk quickly forward, shoving his shoulder with mine as I go. It was childish, but the stiff comment went too far.

"I'm a Dauntless. Take care to remember that," I say threateningly, walking to the ring. Lucas was a nicely sized guy, about the same size as Al used to be. _Al_, I think. I still feel responsible for his death, even if he did try to kill me.

The fight doesn't last long. Lucas makes the first move and strikes Jonathen, and I feel smug knowing his pretty face will be bruised tomorrow. Jonathen tries to run at him but Lucas is too big and easily sends him sprawling. It's over for Jonathen then as Lucas slams his foot down as Peter did to me last year. I crouch down next to a wheezing Jonathen who can barely keep his eyes open.

"Not as tough as you thought you were, huh?" I say with an attitude to my voice. His eyes close then and I motion for two Dauntless members to grab him. He is taken to the infirmary then and I dismiss the initiates. Tobias comes up behind me and I lean against his chest.

"You had way too much fun with that," he says and I smile.

"Yeah…" I say and he laughs, kissing my neck. I laugh, too, wondering just what tomorrow might bring for the likes of Jonathen and the other initiates.

**Hee hee, she really did enjoy that :) I hope ya'll liked it and that you'll review! Also, I want to know what you guys want to see in future chapters. I have things planned to take place but I want to hear what you guys like so I can keep that in mind. Let me know!**

**Thank you to my new reviewers, followers, and favoritors (yeah, that's a word. Sure.)!**

**4ever-twilight101**

**Daughter of the wise**

**Kayla Stark**

**Miss Jackson-Grayson Barton**

**RunYouCleverBoyAndRemember33**

**Scubadiver500**

**Review. Review. You knooow it's good for you! (sung to the tune of hi-ho from Snow White)**

**~BBSweetie~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, baes! Sorry, I know it's late. I've been working on the show (I'm literally doing 5 people's jobs at once) plus with Passover and Easter (yeah, I'm both) it's been a little hectic! But, I've cranked this out for ya to show that I love ya and I value my claim to post on Saturdays! Even if it is super late. Happy Holidays, everyone!**

A month has passed since Jonathen's first fight, and the first stage of training is over. The rankings go up tonight, and Tobias and I are at a loss as to what the numbers should be. We've decided on cutting two initiates, leaving seven to be ranked with the Dauntless-born at the end of the third stage. It's different, being the ranker instead of the rankee. Gives me a new feeling inside my gut, and I'm not sure I like it.

Tobias walks over and sits by me, wrapping his right arm around me and pressing his lips to my head. I sigh, leaning into him.

"Does it get easier? Knowing you're sending someone out to the wolves to survive or die?" I ask. Tobias thinks for a moment, then takes a breath.

"Just think of it as keeping our city safe. If we had kept this initiate in our ranks, then we would have had a weak spot in the guard. A weak guard leaves a weak patrol, and an unsafe city," Tobias says. I purse my lips and nod, knowing that he's right. "C'mon, we better go, it's almost ranking time."

I get up and pull on a tight black dress shirt and a black mini-flare. Brushing my long hair, I twist the ends around my fingers so they curl slightly. Dabbing on mascara and smudging on eyeliner, I turn to look at Tobias and the hungry look in his eyes.

"Well, maybe we can hold off just a moment…" he says, practically vibrating. In one instant, he pulls me to him with his hands on my hips and his face centimeters from mine.

"We're going to be late…" I say in a low, sing-songy, voice.

"I don't really care," he says before crushing his lips to mine. I kiss back greedily, my hands going up his shirt and over his chest. This goes on for a few minutes before I push him back.

"Now we're _really _going to be late," I say, grabbing my bag and pulling him towards the door.

"Worth it," he says and I laugh as the door closes shut behind us.

*****To Be a Dauntless*****

The initiates all sit in a clump in the Pit. Some members linger, but most are off partying in someone's room or still at work. Not many of the members enjoy listening to the first rankings. Jonathen sits on the ground, his arm slung over his knee and his head back on Anne's lap. _Prick_, I say. They had "gotten together" soon after Jonathen's fight. They reminded me of Edward and Myra, but Jonathen wasn't the one getting stabbed in the eye. Damn. Laure sits in a clump of Dauntless-born, her hair waving and her glasses discarded weeks ago. You couldn't even tell she began as an Erudite. Christina comes up to me and I smile, not having seen her in a few days.

"Hey, girl," she says, slinging her arm around my shoulders.

"Hey," I say, taking notice of the glint in her eyes. "What…" she shakes her head.

"Shh, I'll tell you later," she says, putting her left index finger to her lips. I look at her quizzically, and then I see the diamond ring on her finger. I'm about to open my mouth to squeal but she gives me a look and I hush.

"Alright, initiates," Tobias starts, forcing me to turn away from the joyful Christina. "those of you not ranked in the first seven slots of transfers and the first nine slots of Dauntless-born will be leaving in the morning." I step forward, raising my chin. Jonathen snorts and I pretend not to notice.

"You will have tonight to pack your things," I pause.

"And say your goodbyes," Christina adds.

"And in the morning," I continue, "you will be escorted to the train, where a Dauntless guard will be waiting to make sure you go to the factionless areas and nowhere else. Here are your rankings for stage one of training," I conclude as the screen behind me comes to life to reveal the rankings. This year we decided not to rank both initiate groups together until the second stage of training, since the Dauntless-born had been fighting all their lives.

Transfers:

1. Lucas

2. Jonathen

3. Chrissy

4. Harry

5. Greg

6. Laure

7. Tyler

8. Anne

9. Charlotte

The look on the initiates' faces was a mixture of relief and disbelief. Jonathen was looking smug, but at the same time kept shooting Lucas looks of grievance and envy. He had abandoned a stricken Anne, whose face could be compared to snow and lose. Charlotte was in the same boat as her friend, except her face was tear-stained and her eyes wide with fear of the future. The other initiates, especially Laure, looked giddy with relief and joy at having passed the first stage.

"If only you knew what is to come," I murmur, my mind going to the places of fear that my landscape took me to. Places I never wished to see again. I didn't have the mental strength that Tobias did, going in again and again and choosing to face the same fears. I can't even imagine it.

Tobias comes to stand by me, placing his hand on the small of my back and leaning in so his lips are to my ear.

"Wanna get out of here?" He says huskily. I smile, knowing his mind still must be on continuing where we left off from earlier.

"Well, I can't think of anything better to do…" I tease and his nibbles my ear unperceptively. I bite my lip, holding in a groan before grabbing his hand and leading him towards our apartment. All thoughts of anything I had in my head had been replaced by the need to be alone with Tobias.

We turn the corner in front of our apartment door and I unlock it, pulling the door shut behind us before he grabs me from behind and spins me around so my hands are on his chest and his arm is around my waist. His lips collide with mine and I taste his sweet scent before he lifts me up and takes me to the bed.

"Mmm, I've been missing you like this," he says before laying me down and the fog of lust takes over my brain.

*****To Be a Dauntless*****

A few hours later, I'm lying awake in my bed with Tobias lying against me, snoring in deep sleep. I turn to look at him and admire his peaceful look before twisting out from under his arm and padding to the bathroom. I keep the light off so not to wake him and quietly turn the sink on, rubbing cool water over my eyes and face. Turning around, I take a step and my foot falls on something slightly slippery, like paper. Reaching down, I hold up a book and bring into the dim light of the room. It's a calendar. I flip through the pages till I'm on the right month and squint to see the words.

"Shit."

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh what's going to happen?! I hope I don't lose any of you with the cliffhanger cuz I know some people really hate those...**

**Thank you to my new reviewers, favoriters, and followers!**

**Allyson**

**yinxin87**

**123indyboo456**

**Allycat187127**

**Archiepoke123**

**PunkybooBITW**

**seagreen-eyedblond**

**horselovr171**

** .56**

**Avigails**

**The Unlikely Suspect**

**iron man fan2626**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go! See you next Saturday!**

**~BBSweetie~**

Allyson

yingxin87

123indyboo456

Allycat187127

Archiepoke123

PunkybooBITW

seagreen-eyedblond

horselovr171

.56

Avigails

Archiepoke123

The Unlikely Suspect

iron man fan2626


	6. Chapter 5 point 5

**So, one of my biggest fanfiction pet peeves is when someone posts a super short chapter. I'm now doing one of my pet peeves, so I'm not even gonna call it a whole chapter. Basically, I'm a theatre girl. If you're involved in theatre in any way, check this. I am the technical director, lighting designer, scenic designer, scenic artist, stage manager, shop foreman, ownership liaison, master carpenter, AND master electrician for one show. Tech week starts in two days. Sound unbelievable? Well, believe it. This is why this chapter is three paragraphs long and I thoroughly apologize for it.**

I stare at the calendar for what seems like hours but what must have been only a few minutes because when I look up, I can still hear Tobias's snores from across the room. _May 17__th__…May 17__th__…how can that be? _I sit down hard on the floor and calculate the dates in my head, my mouth forming words but no sound escaping from my lips. I'm sure I must look ridiculous, like I'm speaking to spirits, and I almost wish that's what it is. I don't know what to do at this point, and I look up at Tobias to see him sleeping peacefully. There's only one other person I can go to with this.

*****To Be a Dauntless*****

"Christina!" I yell, pounding on her door. She's always been a heavy sleeper. The door opens in a few moments and Christina stand there, clad in a skimpy black nightgown and rubbing her eyes like a little kid. Will sits on the bed behind her, his head resting on his hand.

"Wha…? Tris? What the hell? It's like 4 in the morning!" Christina yawns and I nod.

"I know. I need…I need your help." I say, resting my hand on my stomach and giving Christina a meaningful look. Her eyes widen, all the sleep (and color) seeming to drain from her face. She glances to Will for a moment before stepping forward and closing the door behind her.

"Are you sure?" She asks, and I shake my head.

"No. I just calculated a few minutes ago. I'm two weeks late." I sink down against the wall. "What the hell do, Chris? This can't be happening now." I put my head in my hands and try to control my breathing. There are so many things running through my head right now.

_Baby. I'm going to have a baby._

**You guys went crazy with the reviews for the last chapter! Like, damn! I need to post cliffhangers for often...since there were so many new reviews, favorites, and follows I can't keep track of all of them to thank! So, thanks to all who took the time to do that and I hope to hear your thoughts on this mini-chapter!**

**Oh, and by the way...sorry trislandcaster XD**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go!**

**~BBSweetie~**


	7. Chapter 6

**hi, all. I am so sorry! Sorry for being late and sorry for posting another short chapter. I had shows this weekend and COMPLETELY forgot to update. My integrity is totally out and I swear you'll get another chapter on Saturday! So sorry for the shortness, I'm really stressed and busy.**

The next few hours pass like days. One minute I'm talking to Christina, and then my mind jumps ahead to the future. To a little baby girl rocking in her crib, and a voice, a quiet voice, singing a lullaby that I remember as a child. A moment later I realize the woman singing the lullaby is me. I turn my head and see Tobias next to me, smiling and holding his hand out to me.

"Beautiful, just like her mother…Tris," he says, pulling me close and whispering in my ear, "Tris…Tris…Tris…" And then I wake up.

Christina stands above me, a worried look on her face. "You alright there? You kinda spaced for a minute."

I nod, swallowing a gulp of air and resting my head in my hands. "Chris, how do I tell him? How could this have happened? I'm only 17…he's what, 19? What does that make of us?"

Christina sits down next to me, like a teacher to a troubled student. "You're thinking like the Abnegation. Here in Dauntless, children are born at a young age all the time. It's part of what makes us Dauntless." I can't tell her the real reason I'm afraid. Tobias and I are both Divergent, so what does that mean for our child? Would they be born Divergent as well?

"How do I tell him? He's in his bed, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. He doesn't know that in a few months he'll be a father. What does that mean for our futures as Dauntless? In training the initiates?" All of these questions run through my mind and I run my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Well, first things first, you need to tell him no matter what. But, I don't suggest telling Max or Eric. It'll only create trouble, and it's not like the pregnancy will affect you for the next five or so months. The initiate training will be well over by then. As for the rest, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She puts her arm around my shoulders and I suck in a breath. Now, it was time to tell Tobias.

**I know, not much :(**

**Thank you to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed, I will congratulate your names publicly with the next chapter!**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go!**

**~BBSweetie~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi, guys, right on time! I just cranked out this chapter finally since I've been so busy. But, after Tuesday, it'll all be over and I can commit myself totally and fully! Enjoy!**

I sneak back into the apartment after another hour of being consoled by Christina. I still don't know what I'm going to do, but as I go into the room and see Tobias sleeping peacefully in bed, I know it'll have to wait until the morning. So, I crawl in next to him and nestle against his chest, using the feeling of his heartbeat against my cheek to soothe my nerves and lull me to sleep.

When I awake a few hours later, Tobias is awake with his lips to my hair and his hand stroking my back softly. I shut my eyes tight and take in a big breath, savoring his smell and the feeling of his fingers on my skin. Who knows if he would ever do that again once I told him?

"What's wrong?" He asks, always being able to sense my moods.

"I…Tobias…" I don't even know where to start. I sit up quickly and turn away from him, burying my face in my hands and letting out a sob. He sits up then, putting his hands on my shoulders and rubbing gently.

"Tris? What is it?" He sounds worried now, not used to seeing me so vulnerable like this. I shake my head and stand up, taking a deep breath.

"I'm pregjoejrnt;lr." I mumble, knowing it must come out like gibberish.

"What? I can't hear you. You're scaring me," he says, a note of suspicion in his voice. Tobias is never scared unless I'm involved, so he knows it's serious.

"I'm pregnant," I say more clearly.

There's silence for what seems like hours but must have only been a few minutes.

"Are you sure?" He asks weakly.

"Yes. Christina and I bought a test." I remember those five minutes clearer than anything I ever experienced in the Dauntless initiation.

_Christina and I walk into the general store in the Pit and go to the aisle labeled "Family Planning"._

"_Ironic, eh?" She says, pointing to the two racks of shelves across from each other. One side held diapers and baby powder, while the other held condoms and birth control shot packs._

"_I suppose," I say timidly. Christina walks forward and picks out a ClearBlue test that advertises letting you know how many weeks you are along._

"_This should definitely be more accurate than one of those lined ones where you wait for the second one to appear." I nod, not really knowing what she was referring too. Abnegation never had sex-ed, because we had a strong belief in abstinence. I wouldn't know what to look for if it had been staring my right in the face._

_We purchase the test and go back to her apartment. She locks Will outside the door, not that he minds. He had been giving us space for a while to sort this out, just like a normal guy._

"_Okay, here goes nothing," I say before peeing on the stick and placing the cap back on. Normally I would be modest about going to the bathroom in front of Christina, but at this point all we cared about were the words that would appear on that little white stick._

_It isn't long before the words appear._

_**Pregnant**_

_**3 Weeks**_

"I honestly don't know what to say," Tobias concludes while I stand there holding my breath. I whirl around and train my gaze on him.

"What do you mean you don't know what to say?! I'm pregnant! You have to be thinking something!" I yell, my fists curling at my sides. I stand here like this while he sits on the bed and ponders the world away.

"Training will begin in fifteen minutes, and today is the prep for stage two. We need to be down there," he says, standing up and grabbing his shirt from the dresser.

"We…what?" I ask dubiously. "That's all you're going to say? We have to go to training. Tobias, you're going to be a father! And I'm going to be a mother! We are going to be parents!" I don't know what to think of his reaction. What did I expect him to do? Get angry? Be lovely and gentle and kind?

"I understand that. It's a conversation for another time," he says, talking to me like I'm a child being scolded. He walks out the door without a glance.

**What? What on earth is Tobias thinking? Keep reading every week to find out!**

**I've reached 35 reviews and 50-something followers/favoriters each! Thank you all so much for being so interested and I can't wait to read what you think in another review!**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go!**

**~BBSweetie~**


	9. Chapter 8

**YOOOO right at midnight! Here's a longer chapter for ya'll :)**

Training today was…interesting. Tobias wasn't giving me a second glance and it was obvious to the initiates.

"Today, we introduce phase two of training: The Fear Landscape," Tobias begins. I step forward then, so I can say my part next to him, but I can feel the cold energy emanating from him, so I stay where I am.

"Your fear landscape will allow you to experience your fears firsthand, so that you can overcome them as a true Dauntless would do," I say from my spot slightly behind Tobias.

"What if we can't face them?" Laure asks timidly, and I'm about to answer when Tobias cuts me off.

"Then you will be leaving Dauntless," he says coldly. I stare at him in shock for a minute, my lips clamped together with the thousands of hurt and angry words I could say to him right now. _Why isn't he happy? He was before…he was all "let's start now" and now that we have…he acts like this?_

I clear my throat a bit and fill the silence.

"But a Dauntless can step it up when they need to and I know that every initiate has it in themselves to complete this phase," I say, taking a break from tough instructor for a moment, "and now that you all have that looming over your head, it will give you some perspective for the next couple weeks. Today you will all be in my fear landscape, so that you can prepare yourselves for your own fears in two days."

"So we'll be experiencing your fears as if they were our own?" Lucas asks.

"That's correct. If no one has any questions, I'll start assigning fears," I conclude.

No one spoke, so I continued on.

"Alright, then—" I begin, but Jonathen starts speaking abruptly.

"How many fears will we face?" He asks, an obnoxious quirk to his eyebrow.

"You will be assigned to one of six of mine, so some will have to face the same, but the average is 10-15 fears."

"You only have six?" Laure asks, awesome.

"Yes, and that's still not the lowest there's been," I say, glancing at Tobias.

"Let me guess, the lowest is four?" Jonathen drawls sarcastically.

"Yes," Tobias snaps. I can still hear the anger, or whatever it is, prevalent in his voice.

Jonathen snorts and I glare at him, then start to assign the fears to the seven remaining initiates.

"Lucas, fear of crows," I start, "Laure, fear of entrapment. Greg, fear of killing loved ones. Chrissy and Tyler, fear of loss of control. Harry, fear of attack without weapons, and Jonathen…fear of intimacy." I smile at the last one. He snorts and shrugs his shoulders. In real life, I'm sure Jonathen would relish sex in any form. But, when he was trapped in my fear, all he would be able to feel was terror at being touched. I would probably ruin sex for him, but hey, the world doesn't need any more Jonathen's in it.

"You are dismissed for lunch. Meet back here afterwards, and we'll start training off with Chrissy." I say, and Chrissy shudders a little but I had a feeling that she would be one of the ones to pull through in the end.

The initiates all leave, and Tobias and I are left alone in the training room.

"Tobias—" I start, but he holds his hands up.

"I don't want to hear explanations or apologies. This happened, and there's nothing we can do about it," he says coldly. I clamp my lips together, but there's so much inside my head right now it's a struggle to keep them shut. "We were careful. At least I was. This shouldn't have happened. We shouldn't have been able to…this…I mean…dammit, Tris! How could you let this happen?!" He yells and I lose it.

"How could I?! How could_ I?!_ What the hell do you mean, Tobias?! Last I checked, you were the one with the dick and therefore YOU managed the protection part, pal! If this is anyone's fault, which it shouldn't be, then it is entirely yours!" My voice has reached top level volume at this point, and I stand there fuming. There must have been smoke coming out of my ears because my entire body was alight with anger at his behavior. This is _our _baby, and he's acting like a child who…_oh. Oh no. _My shoulders deflate and I soften my brow. "This isn't about the protection, is it?" I ask softly.

"What?" He snaps.

"It's not. It's about you. And Marcus. You don't want to be like your father and this unexpected baby didn't give you any chance to prepare." I look into his eyes and all I see is a scared little boy with his emotions finally out in the open.

"I…" he starts, but is unable to finish.

"You had to know what I would say. That you're nothing like your father. And that's why you chose to hide behind coldness and anger. Because that's not what you wanted to hear." I sigh and sit down on the bench against the wall. "Well, you're going to have to deal with it, Tobias. Like it or not I'm pregnant, so you have to man up and be the father that yours wasn't, because I will not have my son or daughter surrounded by fear and hatred because you can't get your shit together in nine months."

He stares at me for a moment, opens his mouth as if he's about to speak, and then closes it. After another minute, he hesitantly walks over and sits down next to me. "You're right," he whispers. I know there's more he wants to say but doesn't know how, so I just put my hand on his knee and lean my head on his shoulder. Whatever he was thinking, he knew he would have to grow up right there, and I knew I would have to as well. There was a long road ahead of us, and as we were sitting there, I made a silent promise to my baby. _Whoever you are, whether you're a Ryan or an Angela, a Sophie or a Henry, I will love you. And I know Tobias will as well. I will make sure that you have the life you deserve, even if you came a little bit too soon. I promise._

**Oh Tris, always knowing what Tobias is thinking :) Damn, I wish I had a relationship like that...je feels?**

**Thank you to my four new reviews! Let's get to 40 (or 50 hehe) people! I love hearing what you think; it gives me such inspiration to keep writing!**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go!**

**~BBSweetie~**


	10. Author's Note

**Hello, all!**

**I'm so sorry that this wasn't able to be viewed yesterday, so I'm rewriting my note.**

**I'm afraid there will not be another chapter until Saturday, my lovelies :( Finals struggle hit me hard, and my sister is having some sobering up issues (she's 13), so I will be focusing on that this week. So sorry! See you Saturday!**

**~BBSweetie~**


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry, guys! For some reason it was doing that weird codey thing last night so I had to post it this morning. Oops! Sorry about last weekend but now I'm home free! Yayyyyy!**

Things got a lot easier once Tobias and I got all of that off our chests. It was obvious to the initiates too, when we hit the next day of training and we actually talked to each other and touched each other without flinching. Jonathen kept giving us an odd look, and it made me think that maybe he suspected something was going on, but he didn't have the audacity to say anything—for once.

"Initiates, it's time to start the simulation. Any volunteers?" I say loudly so everyone can hear me. The initiates have gotten used to—and some a little scared of—me by now, so when I speak all of their eyes turn on me.

"I got this," Greg says confidently, "how hard can it be?" _such a Candor…_I think to myself.

Tobias snorts and opens up the simulation door. He goes into the room with Greg while I stay outside making sure the initiates don't get into any trouble. Everyone has pretty neutral faces on except for Laure, who looks scared out of her wits.

"What, you scared Erudite?" Jonathen taunts. My eyes shift over to him, but there's nothing I can do as an instructor unless there's obvious distress.

"N-no…n-not at a-all," she stutters. I feel bad, and scooch a little closer to her on the bench.

"Oh, really? I bet you're so scared you'll drop out of initiation. I mean, you were the one who doubted facing your fears, right?" Jonathen continues. His smile reaches his eyes mischievously and his eyebrows are turned in.

"N-no, I…I just—" Laure mumbles but Jonathen cuts her off.

"You just what? Sorry, I can't hear you over that embarrassing mumbling habit of yours," Jonathen smirks and I glare at him.

"That's enough, initiate," I say broadly. He rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders. Just as I'm about to retort, Tobias opens the door and lets out a shaking Greg.

"Jonathen," Tobias says, "you're next."

Jonathen shrugs and stands up, tripping Greg up a little bit before waltzing into the simulator room nonchalantly. Tobias gives me a look and I roll my eyes. He smirks before closing the door on him and Jonathen.

"What did they do to you, man?" I hear Lucas ask Greg.

"I…I can't…" He starts but can't finish. I guess my fears were more fearful than I thought. I really hope Jonathen never thinks the same way about sex again after my fear.

"Initiate, go back to the dorm. You're done for today," I say to Greg, and he nods gratefully before continuing at a snail's pace out of the hallway. The hall is quiet, everyone is inside their own heads. It's a nice change from Jonathen's annoyingly sadistic attitude, even only for a small bit.

"Tris!" Tobias slams open the door, breathing heavily and sweating a little. I shoot up and look at him wildly. The initiates are staring at us wide-eyed and fearful, waiting to see the drama that I'm sure is about to unfold. "You…you…" He starts, "you need to come in here."

I sigh and follow him into the room. Jonathen is laying there with electrodes attached to his head and neck. His forehead, which should be covered in sweat from my fear, is cool and dry.

"Tris, look at the screen," Tobias says and I look over to see Jonathen in bed with a girl. Generally, in a sexual intimacy fear situation, the girl would be on top and Jonathen would be relatively helpless. But, this image shows _Jonathen_ on top, seeming to enjoy himself.

"But how…" I mumble. Tobias presses a button on the screen and it all goes black. Seconds later, Jonathen slowly wakes up, taking time to stretch his arms and yawn.

"Mmm, Trissy, nice to see _your _face when I wake up," he says with a sly smile. Tobias bristles, making his hand into a fist. I curl my palm over his hand and he falters, weaving his fingers through mine. "Ooh, touchy subject? My bad, trissy." Jonathen laughs and I glare at him. "Mm, oh well! Time to send in the next sorry soul." Jonathen leaps out of the chair and moves to open the door but Tobias reaches forward and stops him.

"Wait, Jonathen, we need to talk." Tobias says and Jonathen rolls his eyes.

"Oh, please, I'm not gonna get in the way of your marital arrangement. Because I do hope you're getting married with a little one on the way. Unless…ha, unless it's not his. Wow, Trissy, didn't know you liked to play that way," Jonathen winks and it takes only a second for Tobias to register the comment before his fist connects with Jonathen's face and the initiate goes flying and crashes to the floor.

"Agh, dammit!" Jonathen yells, clutching his left cheek and eye with his hand.

"Little worm, how did you know?" Tobias growls. Jonathen rolls his eyes, or his eye anyway, and waves toward me.

"Well, Trissy and Christina aren't exactly quiet if you know what I mean," he says with a smirk.

"He must have heard us in the hallway, the night I found out," I say quietly. Tobias bristles again and his hand goes around Jonathen's shirt collar before lifting him up slowly. Jonathen's eye widens and he opens his mouth but no sound comes out.

"I swear to fucking God, initiate. If even one more person besides you finds out, I don't care if it wasn't you who told, I will beat you so hard you wouldn't even be able to dream of ever becoming a Dauntless warrior again," he says quietly in a low voice. Jonathen gulps before Tobias drops him on the ground and he scrambles to his feet before yanking open the door and bolting out.

"Tobias," I say quietly. He's still grumbling. "Tobias," I say again.

"WHAT?!" He growls at me.

"We still have another problem," I sigh, sitting down on the chair.

"Well, spit it out, what is it?"

I look at him before shaking my head sadly, "Jonathen is Divergent."

**Oh. Oh. Oh. OH NO! How can Jonathen be Divergent _and_ know about the pregnancy?! Both of Tris's and Tobias's worst fears! AHHHHH!**

**Anyway, ya'll should review! So glad I got to 50 guys! Now, just keep reviewing, just keep reviewing, just keep reviewing reviewing reviewing (sung to the tune of Just Keep Swimming from Finding Nemo).**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go! (What, I like Disney...)**

**~BBSweetie~**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello, lovelies! I loved my three reviews from the last chapter :) I just wanted to apologize outright for not being able to update more often, since I've been getting a lot of requests regarding the subject. Unfortunately, I am so unbelievably busy and unorganized that it is already quite a struggle to get these chapters in to you on Saturdays (and I already pretty much fail at that) so I would appreciate if no one else asked me. Thank you! Enjoy!**

The next day after simulation, I follow Jonathen down the caverns of Dauntless. We have to have been walking for quite some time before he finally stops. He turns around and meets me with his chin held high. His pupils are dilated, which means I most likely won't have his full attention but, he probably isn't in the mood for games, either.

"Jonathen, we need to talk," I say firmly, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Talk about what, Tris? I've told you…all my thoughts," he says with a dreamy tone to his voice. _Jesus, how much did he take?_

"No, Jonathen, not about…not about me and Tobias. About the sim," I say in a quieter voice. If anyone else heard or even suspected what this conversation was about, we'd both be killed.

"What about it? I had a great time!" Jonathen whoops and I cover his mouth with my hand, looking around sharply. We're deep in the caverns of Dauntless, so the chances of somebody overhearing us or even being in this neck of the woods were slim.

"I know," I say levelly, "that's the problem. You were supposed to be afraid. There was _supposed _to be nothing you could do about it. That's how the fear simulators work. Unless…"

Jonathen sighs and removes my hand from his arm, leaning against the wall of the cavern. "Unless what?"

"Unless you're Divergent, Jonathen," I say, making sure to look him in the eyes so he knows I'm serious.

He stares at me for a moment, then grabs my arm and flips me around so he's holding me against the wall and I'm staring back at him. "Don't you ever say that again," he growls in my face, "I am not and I swear to God if you ever say that I am I'll kill you."

I say nothing, knowing how vulnerable he is right now, even if he's cutting off the circulation in my arm. He just stares at me for a moment, before pushing me against the wall so my head slams back and running off in the opposite direction of Dauntless.

*****To Be A Dauntless*****

It took me a good ten minutes to figure out a way back to The Pit. Christina is there, so is Uriah, but Tobias is nowhere in sight. Christina jogs up to me, leaving her initiates with Uri, and throws her arms around my neck. I smile and hug her back, breathing in the familiar scent of lavender perfume and sweat.

"So, how's it going?" She asks as we walk down the wall of The Pit towards the tattoo parlor.

"You mean, how did he take it?" I ask, looking at her with one eyebrow raised. She chuckles and smiles, nodding at me. "Well, he hated me at first, or at least hated what he was going to become. It's something he'll struggle with forever, but he's over it enough to accept the…the pregnancy…for now," I say.

"God," she whispers, "I don't know how he deals with it. Has anybody even heard from Marcus?" She asks. I had told her about Tobias's situation about a month ago, after a particular bad run-through he had had with his fear landscape.

"Not that I know of. Tobias is almost positive that he's just going to show up one day and ruin the entire life he's built for himself here." I come to a stop in front of the tattoo parlor, looking inside to see my old equipment sitting in the silver lockbox just as I had left it over a month ago.

"C'mon," Christina says, taking my hand and pulling me towards the designs, "you need something new. Something fresh." She sits down and pats the large customer appointed chair with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh yeah? What do you suggest, a giant dragon on my back?" I ask, only half-joking. You never really knew what extremes Chris was willing to go to.

"No, silly…" She looks around her for a moment before smiling and pulling up a design featuring a stemmed four-leaf clover and angel wings. "There. The clover, because Four is goddamn lucky to have you, the angel wings because you've always thought of him as you're angel, and the stem because whoever this child is he or she is coming from both of you."

I whistle and smile at her. "Damn, Chris. Didn't know you could be so deep." She pokes her cheek with her finger to make a dimple and smiles.

"I have my moments!" She laughs and I laugh with her, enjoying the feeling as it seeps into my stomach, and before long I'm bent over in laughter and can't stop.

"Whoo," I say, catching my breath. "I didn't know how much I needed that."

"It's what I'm here for!" She cheers, opening my toolbox and getting out the needle. Placing the image, she begins the process on the small of my back and continues upward as the design does. "I think it'll be good, Tris. I think you'll both be good."

I take a minute, inhaling and exhaling as she finishes the tattoo and wipes the area clean. "Thanks, Chris. I really hope so." I look down at my stomach and place my hand on it softly. "I really want this baby to get everything he or she deserves."

*****To Be A Dauntless*****

**Jeanine's POV**

"Mm, and you're certain?" I ask as I put the phone in between my ear and neck and write down this new information into my analysis book. I look out the window and stare at the darkening clouds, signaling for the coming rain that was sure to plague our world soon. I always hated the rain. It was the worst contamination for lab samples.

"Yes, I'm certain," my informant says, his voice echoing with what I'm sure is the poor signaling locations in the Dauntless compound.

"Thank you," I say, hanging up the phone and sighing. "Well, it's true. The Prior girl is with child." I feel male hands on my neck, kneading out the knots and I sink into him as he whispers in my ear.

"What are you going to do about it?" He whispers and I smile, my mind already forming a plan.

"What I've always done. Take care of it." I say and he chuckles, kissing my neck as I stare out at the falling rain, feeling like I'm on top of the world and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

**dun dun DUNNNNNNNNN!**

**So, let's take a poll! Review with a) girl, if you want Tris's baby to be female, or b) boy, if you want it to be male. Also, give me a rose (something you liked about the chapter) and a thorn (something you didn't like) while you're at it! I'll tally up the results and give them to you next chapter :)**

**Review. Review. It's off to review we go!**

**~BBSweetie~**

**P.S. here's the link if you want to see Tris's tattoo: **_ . _


End file.
